The new Calibrachoa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Calibrachoa varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during December of 2011.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Calibrachoa ‘cv.5-349’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Calibrachoa ‘cv. 11-2621’. The new variety was discovered in July of 2012 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by terminal vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in July of 2012 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 20 successive generations.